Eleonore Mirai
YET IN CONSTRUCTION - Please check my profile if you have any questions that doesn't directly concern the character, but my work. Thanks. /!\ ELEONORE WASN'T MADE TO BE USED IN FANFICTIONS, ROLEPLAY OR ANYTHING, EVEN WITH CREDITS, BY ANYONE BUT MYSELF. THANKS IN ADVANCE FOR NOT USING HER IN ANYTHING. /!\ belongs to [[User:Justtochi|'''Justtochi]]. You can find me [https://justtochi.tumblr.com/ |'here'].' Eleonore Mirai (エレオノル未来 Ereonoru Mirai), whose nicknames are inspired by her Angel nature, is a Fairy Tail Mage since she joined the guild in X784, after quitting Angel's Flight, where she was a S-Class Mage. She lives under Natsu Dragneel and Happy's roof for the time being, probably until she's called back to where she comes from. Eleonore have two other personalities answering the names of Leany (レアニ Reani) and Noria (ノリア Noria). Appearance Personality Eleonore first appears as a cold, liveless mage uncapable to feel any emotions besides pity. She displays great obedience, devotion and loyauty to her Master, never questionning his orders or their ethics and never complaining. Back then, she could have been easily compared to a robot, being encouraged to stay this way. However, when meeting the Fairy Tail members, she started to show a personality of her own, that was dormant inside her. Before being beaten by Erza Scarlet, she was openly confident in her abilities and in her victory, thinking that humans were only weak creatures that could not rival the supreme beings that were the angels. She sometimes displays this side of her under Leany's control, but not anymore the rest of the time ; most of the time, it's just competitiveness and mild jealousy. Now, Eleonore is in appearence still as cold, mature and emotionless, but in truth a nervous and kinda shy person that doesn't like to show her liking of someone. Loyal and overprotective of her friends, she shows a sweet, kind, caring and loving side of her when known better. She's afraid of causing any harm, having already caused too much bloodshed, and thus only employs her strenght against enemies. But her fears doesn't keep her from being scary in her overprotectiveness : whoever tries to hurt her precious people will confront her death glare and will likely end in a pool of blood. When being Leany, Eleonore becomes an overly confident and openly idiot girl that loves to fight. She isn't afraid of losing or showing affection, lacking the analytic and tactful side of her first personality. She also cries, hisses and throws tantrums for nothing, being a very childish person and enjoying to be noticed. Sometimes, her excess of ego, confidence and mischeviousness gets on the nerves of the Fairy Tail members, but they soon are rewarded for their patience by the return of Eleonore or Noria. Noria is the complete opposite of Leany : she's an extremely social-awkward and shy person, suttering and shaking whenever she has to talk. She really hates to be noticed and will often hide under a table if looked at, especially by Freed Justine. However, these communication problems compensate her great sense of tactic and logic, as well as her excess of seriousness and maturity. You'll never hear her joke, or maybe she'll tell spooky stories, but that's it. Magic and Abilities Angel (エンジェル Enjeru):' '''This variation of Angel Magic is almost of an entirely different kind. With it, Eleonore is capable of punishing and purifying her opponents' soul with an holy light emitted from her body, generally accompanied by feathers. Being her signature Magic, Eleonore has great mastery over it and its various types. She has shown to be able to combine it with her Requip and Sword Magic, showing a certain level of mastery. However, this Magic can be darkened by Eleonore actions, turning her wings black instead of white. * '''White' Angel Magic '(白の天使魔法 ''Haku no Tenshi Mahō) : A form of Angel magic as well as an Elemental Magic which allows Eleonore to generate and manipulate light. Such element is, according to her, God's gift to the angels to purify and punish the siners of Earth Land. Eleonore has a great mastery of this Magic that allows her to throw powerful blows of light on her enemies and even to completely knock them out in one hit. However, like any other Angel magic, she cannot unlock it until her wings turn white, and if they turned black, she wouldn't be able to use it anymore. * 'Shadow Angel Magic '(影の天使魔法 Kage no Tenshi Mahō) : Basically the same magic than White Angel Magic but with shadows instead of light. While White Angel Magic is pure and holy, this form of Angel represents its corruption. Indeed, Eleonore is capable of mastering it only when her wings are black, implying her bad behavior. This darkness allows her, much like its pure form, to throw powerful blows of shadow on her enemies and can infect them, inflicting great damage on them. When ever negative emotions reach their breaking point, Eleonore is turned into a creature made of dark smoke and with demonic features, and relies more on instinct than tactics. * 'Angel Soul '(エンジェルソウル Enjeru Sōru) : Similar in form to Wendy's Sky Dragon's Healing Spell but with light instead of air, it's in truth another kind of spell that heals the soul rather than the body. Bright light is emitted from Eleonore's hands or through her Sacred Sword, which she previously put on the hurt person's body, and it drains any negative feeling to ease the person's mind. Its capacities are yet unknown, but it seems to be powerful since Eleonore was able to untie Natsu's soul of a seal without killing him which was sure of happening. However, this Magic cannot heal trauma or any memory associated trouble. It would require memory manipulation. 'Requip: The Knight '(換装''Kansō Za Naito''): Requip is a type of Spatial Magic and her second signature form of Magic, that she gained when falling on Earth Land, over which she possesses a rather good mastery, as she was told when fighting against Erza. It is a type of Magic that allows her to swap weapons, armor and clothes at will. Her particular form of Requip is called The Knight. She is noted for her ability to Requip fast, but isn't as fast as her teacher. She is said to have over 100 different armors and weapons, a statement that was never proven but can be trusted. '''Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): In addition to her second signature Magic, Requip, Eleonore is also a talented user of Sword Magic. As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. Through the use of this Magic, Eleonore is capable of using her swords to perform different magical attacks. This is usually done in combination with specific armors of hers, which makes her a great combatant. She yet have progress to make to surpass Erza though. Aera '(翼 ''Ēra) : Eleonore is able to sprout angelic wings that give her the ability to fly and carry objects or one person at a time for a specific amount of time. She is able to fly through great wind and snow, but not for too long or she'll freeze her wings and won't be able to use them for some time. Equipment '''Cursed Armor * Cursed Blade Sacred Armor * Sacred Sword * Divine Staff History Eleonore Mirai was born as a stillborn in Magnolia Town at some point in the 700's. She said that she recalled have being born next to another baby, seemingly her twin brother, but she was pulled out of her body by gentle hands before realizing anything else. She then followed the kind being of light she would learn to call Mother to a place she cannot talk about. Synopsis Angel's Flight arc Relationships Timeline X7?? : '''Eleonore Mirai and her twin brother are born. She dies during childbirth. '''X784 : '''The main series takes places. Eleonore Mirai is sent on Earth Land and joins Angel's Flight, then quits it. Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Carla, Maya Kisaigai and Eleonore join Fairy Tail. Laxus Dreyar is excommunicated from Fairy Tail. Natsu Dragneel is captured, used as an experiment and knocked up by Angel's Flight, who is soon disbanded. Halvor Opsomer dies. Yerami and other members of his guild are jailed. Trivia '''Name meaning Eleonore is my childhood friend's name : this is why, when making this character, I dedicated it to her. This name has lots of possible significations : it could come from the greek "eleos" that means compassion, or from the hebrew "elinora" or the arabic "ellinor", respectively meaning "God is like a fire" or "God is my light", that would then be linked to her angelic nature. As for Mirai, it's the japanese for "future". It represents the fact that Eleonore is basically the incarnation of the future that comes to help the present to grow up. It isn't her family name, but the name she was supposed to be given at birth. This is why no one calls her Mirai, but should. Personality For some reason, Eleonore is greatly afraid of nude men torsos, often causing her to send flying whoever isn't wearing shirts, Gray for exemple. This is also why she doesn't like the pool or the sea. On the contrary, she has a particular liking of capes, stating that she could wear one even if the heat was supposedly too much to bear. Leany likes the color white for its purety while Noria prefers black for its discretion, allowing her not to stand out in a crowd. It's because they were always fighting to know which color to wear that Eleonore always wear both colors, with grey most of the time. It keeps her from losing energy over useless debates. Eleonore always wears clothes on her back because she's afraid someone would see her wings. She always forget that when she doesn't use them, they're invisible. She helps Hina to complete her "Secret Natsu Photo Album" (aka SNaPA) in his back. Quotes Links Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Deceased Category:Le Lourd Secret'sTimeline